Lair Of The Lummox (transcript)
Episode: Lair Of The Lummox episode opens the title called Untamed World. Ren: Welcome to the another edition of Untamed World. Now before we start today's show, let me show you something completely hideous and repulsive from the last explanation. has a slug on his back But I digress, let's take a look of the subject of today's exciting episode which the ate of my existance Stimpy. Stimpy: Surely, one of the rarest and least understood of nature's creatures is the shy, noble, and indignant Lummox. Part of the Loaf family, the lummox has many characteristics unique species. Nothing beating eyebrows. The small cranial capacity, which is important because this creature does not carry its brain in his own head. Let us over to this here. Notice the thick tuft of hair. This specles have to be strong enough to support he being lots of shaving cream. Like its distant cousin, the kitchen loaves, the lummox has a death shadow of beard stubble, which he uses his fate to track bits of egg salad and cheese puff dust. Nature has provided this animal with a luxorious knots. These uncurfed coles help to considerve his wealth of body odors, although, these hairs covered the entire creature, they eventually converage have the lummox's capital. The armpit. Here we find the stink of crust of dried armpit folm. Sadly, this prome has prized a hunters, and many Lummox has been denuded of this important survival tool. Ren: In recent years, the presentation of Lummox has windles. Once, where the world was young and slothic, last heard of these beast roomed free reposs a converdence. Today, we must travel to darkest Ignoramia. The last review of this fabulous creature. to Ren and Stimpy Four months, we searched with no clue with this normal creatures existance. But we refused to give up. We know to refanshiny needs to top at on. On and on we trek. was sweating. Stimpy puts the finger on his mouth and puts up. Stimpy looks around. Stimpy was sniffing like a dog. An expert tracker, Stimpy searching for clues that invisible the untrying scientist cavity. smells like a vaccum. Finally, he intacts something. points to Fried chicken, foods and also drinks. The creatures threw up things. We must be careful. hushes Stimpy Not to our excitement, they trade our presents. If there's a Lummox near by. We dare not to alarm him. We wish to starting the undisturbed in his natural revilment. As we stuck the trail, the worm stanged, feels are numbskulls! Can this be when we're searching for? Our hearts, filthy like this reveition! At last, our everts are rewarded. Red licks his lips and groans And what a magnificent specialist he is. A Freckle Redneck or Booger Red as well. A human almost likes us. Photographs and textbooks could not possibly appearest just your majesty! Just beauty and curly. These creature is surely. The most perfect creation on God's green earth. and Stimpy tears up happily. They both crying. Ren hugs Stimpy and pets Stimpy. Ren and Stimpy was stopped crying and gets very brave. But we're scientist. We mustn't let our full emotions overwhelm us. It is our beauty to be crouch of hibatat of this beast. We must be very careful. Not to make a sound. breaks the log Booger Red looks at Ren and Stimpy Now you've done it, the creature was fishless. Booger Red: Hmmmm... Hmmm... Ren: We must now travel to gain his trust by mificinest behavior. and Stimpy with ugly face. Booger Red groans happily Momentary satisvated, they explore about his business. Red picks his nose. And we do like wide. and Stimpy picks his nose. Booger Red was happy. For the moment he seems friendly enough to show us more... introment behavior. Red rubs his butt Now here is an act of Lummoxary, he wouldn't sure we just anyone. It has the really like it. was disgusting I'm afraid, my skills are up to this. This calls for an expert. was skilling his fingers, Stimpy rubs his back and smells it. This lummox are impressed! Red was very impressed and sighs happily. He's now converment mouths to sit down and enjoy a hot meal. Ahhh... it taste the porkchop. Red groans happily and combing Porkchop on his hair And excellent combing advice. Red was clean and coolest hair. Ren and Stimpy was combing Porkchop on his hair There's nothing more satasvide to Lummox then a belly full of mashed potatoes. Red rubs Mashed Potatoes on his belly, so Ren and Stimpy does it. Booger Red, Ren and Stimpy sighs. Booger Red gets the desert And now for a desert. Booger Red: For you. Ren: At tripled lit a less giblets. Stimpy: Oh, no thank you. I'm a vegetarian. Red was angry. Booger Red was turning muscle form and growls angrily. Booger Red was pounds his belly fifth times and drools angrily. Ren and Stimpy was so scared and frightened. Ren: There's nothing Lummox seems more than a vegetarian. I think fast and try the emergency acting. gives the Lard HERE, DRINK THIS BUCKET OF LARD! gives the Lard to Stimpy. Stimpy put the bucket on his mouth SWALLOW YOU FOOL, SWALLOW! was gulping the Lard on his bucket and starts relaxing. Stimpy bites the bucket and swallows slowly. Booger Red: Huh? happy Cousins! Ren: Their rules worked. Our Lummox inviles out last to it's breast. Red laughs, groans, and sighs. Booger Red hugs Ren and Stimpy We be excepted to the Lummox's herd. So converdent are Lummox friend that he now invites us on aside his lair. Never before, have human see the actual inside of the Lummox's home. What kind of activities will be repretished to weakness. We now engaging Booger Lummox's bumic richurals. Stimpy and Booger Red drinks the Tub O' Mayo. Ren, Stimpy and Booger Red burps. It is now morning that we return the Lummox's stopping grounds. My existance Stimpy will demostrate the making call of the adult male Lummox with the aid of the hot corn beef sandwich. inhales and raspberries. Tree Lummox saws it Ahhh, a new Lummox. In fine example of the rare Tree Lummox. And they're mightiest speciment he is. Tree Lummox: Hmmm... Hmmmmm... Ren: The adult male Lummox singles that it's ready to perdisopete pating of richual by marking his territory. Lummox pull his underwear out of his pants. Tree Lummox hammered his underwear on his tree. And now, we must wait. Red saws it. Uh oh, the unexpected compercation to resabie the reveal the arrival Lummox. Our friend the Booger Red. Red pulls up. This is be a rare oppotunity. Our kidnies quither to disapation in his unexpected event. This experience is almost terrible! It's a weight of arrive at the beautiful Lummox Cow Cow moos. She's more than the ever could the hope before. Cow sighs Stimpy: Yeah, a lot more. Red was eating Cheese Logs and Tree Lummox are eating Corn Nuggets. Lummox Cow checks his underwears. Ren: His reveum of females select the making his delicate process. A close inspecting is for. Not just any butt you do. Cow nods "No." Booger Red was confused. Tree Lummox was happy. Carefully, in this degree he selects his favor. Cow searches Tree Lummox. Lummox Cow was so happy. Tree Lummox was so loved. And now, the chosen male signals the existance with the serious of hard head pets. Lummox hard pets the Lummox Cow And then, he gives a corten richual with display this handical products. And not like the normal beatclock. The temper Lummox displays his majestic lummage. Cow was so loved Realizing his treat, the Booger Red Lummox becomes enraged. Red was become enraged. But before not to impressed can be had. They rejected by the fool issues of challange. Uh-oh, It looks like there's gonna be trouble. We nature host love to watch the animals big to each other. First, the big flu tiger and gather up. Red and Tree Lummox are about to get sumo wrestle and he both growls. Tree Lummox make the stomach rubbled. The Tree Lummox begins rebling his antful and dominal meat in the magnificent display of splober reflex. But the challenger is not impressed. Watch while we eat one of these finest resority on the Untamed World. Red put the pen on his belly and flings to Tree Lummox. Tree Lummox are very angry. In our excitement, we almost forgot to record this spectacular main of events. Lummox inhales and gulps. Tree Lummox burps loudly. And so, they belching for the convertition begins. Red inhales and gulps. Booger Red burps "ABCDEFG" The challenger up the stage with a much more blacks point. Lummox growls and burps "Godzilla". And complete word! This could be it for our challenger. It we can't take out the last one, he's a goner. It harsh goes appirity glade. He's ready. Red inhales really wide. Booger Red burps the complete words, "Fourscore and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal." Tree Lummox feels sad during speech. And so, they defeated sack slinks off the felt of battle what a filthy weakling he is. Lummox walks away and groans sadly. Booger Red laughs and oohing during pump his fist. Lummox Cow was so loved. And now, nature takes it course. The female comes to play with your champion. Cow was pushing Booger Red with his suitcase and walks offscreen. And yet another pair is maded in the Untamed World. to Lummox trophy The lummox are made to show the infection makes them lot to his humans. But, if is just enough proof that love his universal language. raspberries at the sandwich. All the Lummoxs are arrived and hugs Ren and Stimpy. Ren and Stimpy smiles. The iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts